


Naming Rights

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switch, Bossun and Himeko discuss club names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Rights

"Troubleshoot? Seriously, Switch?" Hime says, hovering behind Kazuyoshi as he edits their club registration form. "Isn't that a little too... professional?"

"I dunno," says Yuusuke, from his perch on the floor, slumped against Kazuyoshi's bony knee, his long legs. "It kind of fits, don't you think?"

Kazuyoshi pauses, in his typing. Takes a moment to digest the scenery. Yuusuke's crazy hat, Hime's bleached bangs, Kazuyoshi's hair, cropped short, years worth of memories condensed in the subtle nuances of style, the careless choices of fashion. Only it isn't careless at all, isn't it?

"It's only fitting," intones Kazuyoshi's speakers, Masafumi's voice, synthesized and rehashed and cold to the ears, but it's the only way Kazuyoshi can bring himself to remember. On his face is the barest hint of a smile. The protrusions on Yuusuke's hat scrape against the fabric of his pants, scratching, digging deeper into his skin.

Hime looks at both of them, ready to protest, but sighs at how Yuusuke's already grown bored of the conversation and is fiddling with the lapels of Kazuyoshi's shirt, like a lazy cat. "Yeah," says Hime, curling her palm around Kazuyoshi's shoulder, tightly. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
